1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for designating and controlling an external device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Recently, research for interoperation with a device is done, and thus, technology for controlling household appliances with a mobile terminal is implemented. For example, a method is being applied in which household appliances are previously set (for example, a serial number is given to a household appliance) by a user, and a control command is transmitted as a radio frequency (RF) signal, or an application applied to only each household appliance is driven.
However, in the method, household appliances to be controlled later should be previously set by a user, and the user itself should remember kinds and control methods of the household appliances set by the user.